Grendizer (TV Mecha)
Grendizer (グレンダイザー Gurendaizā) is the titular robot of the show UFO Robo Grendizer. Created as the secret weapon of Planet Fleed, and kept hidden by it's royal family; It's tremendous power was coveted by the Vegan Empire, who attempted to steal it for their own evil ends after destroying the rest of the planet. In the planet's darkest hours, the robot, equipped with only a single Spazer, was sent to Earth along with its pilot to keep it out of the reaches of evil. It is the only giant robot in the show allied with the protagonists compared to other series in the Mazinger franchise. Due to numerous similarities in power, techniques, and overall aesthetic composition, the Grendizer can be seen as Planet Fleed's intergalactic counterpart to the Mazinger robots of Earth. Creation Grendizer's original design was based on the "Gattaiger", a giant robot which made it's first and only appearance in an animated short entitled Uchu Enban Daisenso, another work by Go Nagai. As a result, much of it's overall design and attributes, as well as it's pilot, are directly lifted from it, with few changes made during it's finalization. History Grendizer was based on the Fleedian God of War and created for the royal family. King Vega desired it and sent his soldiers to retrieve it. Laying waste to Planet Fleed, the Vegan Empire succeeded in finding the giant robot. However, it was stolen back by Prince Duke Fleed along with a Spazer and fled to Earth. Duke was adopted by a Japanese scientist named Genzo Umon, who hid the Grendizer in secrecy. Eventually, the Vegan Empire appeared on Earth and Duke had the Grendizer reactivated to fight against them. Duke is joined in battle by his former rival Koji Kabuto, Duke's friend from the ranch he worked on Hikaru Makiba, and his long lost sister Maria Fleed. Overtime, the Grendizer is improved with more Spazers and fights against the Empire's Saucer Beasts. At times, Grendizer would fight against the Empire's generals, continually testing the strength and skill of the robot and its pilot. In episode 73 and 74 Lady Gandal battles Grendizer and Double Spazer in space with the Vega Beast Gragra, making the mech fall to Earth, then the Vega Beast is destroyed and Lady Gandal goes to Skull Moon Base, where Lady Gandal attempts to assassinate King Vega so that she can live in peace, only for Gandal to take control of the body and kill Lady Gandal, afterward, he is killed in his Mothership then Grendizer along Cosmo Special destroy King Vega's mothership along with King Vega. With danger averted, Duke leaves with Maria on the Grendizer to restore Planet Fleed. Weapons and Attacks *'Hand Beam '(ハンドビーム Hando Bīmu): Three beams of concentrated energy fired from the back of one of Grendizer's hands, which can also be fired simultaneously from both hands, allowing six beams of fire at once. While plentiful, each individual beam is small, and as a result is considered one of the robots weaker attacks, often deployed to destroy Vegan Saucers or to put the finishing touches on downed foes. *'Backhand Missile': Missiles which are fired from the same opening the Hand Beams are deployed from. *'Screw Crusher Punch '(スクリュークラッシャーパンチ Sukuryū Kurasshā Panchi): Grendizer flips the blades mounted on it's wrists forward as the forearms begin to spin in place rapidly, where they are then fired with tremendous force, essentially turning the forearms into flying drills. This attack can be considered Grendizers equivalent to the Rocket Punch utilized by Mazinger Z. The attack is capable of flying at speeds up to Mach 5 and can achieve 4000 RPM. There are also two more variations to this attack, the Screw Punch '(スクリューパンチ ''Sukuryū panchi), in which the blades fold at a 90' degree angle resembling a fan, and the '''Crusher Punch (クラッシャーパンチ Kurasshā Panchi ), where the blades fold over the fist in a bullet shape. Grendizer also has a normal Dizer Punch '(ダイザーパンチ ''Daizā Panchi) which is similar to the Atomic Punch of Great Mazinger and the Rocket Punch of Mazinger Z. *'Harkens '(ハーケン Hāken): Crescent-shaped blades mounted in the shoulders of Grendizer. The machine is capable of ejecting either of them at a time, each deploying a shaft to be utilized as 'Single Harkens '(シングルハーケン Shinguru Hāken). When both are simultaneously ejected, they can combine at the base of the shafts to form a single bladed staff, the 'Double Harken '(ダブルハーケン Daburu Hāken). In either the Single or Double form, the Harken can also be thrown at enemies like a javelin. *'Shoulder Boomerang '(ショルダーブーメラン Shorudā būmeran): In tight situations, Grendizer is capable of launching the Harken blades from its shoulders with incredible force as a projectile. When ejected, they can also be wielded and thrown like regular boomerangs. *'''Anti-Gravity Storm (反重力ストーム Hanjūryoku sutōmu): A rainbow-colored beam of concentrated, anti-gravity energy which is fired from the red crest on the torso of the robot. It is capable of launching foes upwards by thousands of feet, or crushing them instantly through the intense forces of anti-gravity. In earlier episodes it was depicted in a form identical to Mazinger Z's Breast Fire, but later episodes depict it as it's own, unique attack. *'Space Thunder' (スペースサンダー Supēsu Sandā): Identical in nature to Great Mazinger's Thunder Break, Grendizer can release a burst of electric energy from the horns on its head. Grendizer can unleash up to 60,000 degrees worth of volts for up to 10 hours continuously. This attack can also be deployed while docked with a Spazer. *'Dizer Beam '(ダイザービーム Daizā Bīmu): A beam of energy identical in power to the machine's Hand Beams, fired from the eyes of the robot. This attack is primarily utilized when Grendizer is docked with a Spazer, as its other attacks are disabled to allow flight. Identical in function to the Photonic Beam utilized by the Mazinger robots. *'Dizer Full Power '(ダイザーフルパワー Daizā Furu Pawā): Seen only in Super Robot Wars Z, Grendizer can disable its power limiters and run at over 100% efficiency for short periods of time. As a consequence, this can cause the machine to suffer from severe cool down times following use. Identical in function to the Mazin Power feature that is utilized by the Mazinger series. *'Dizer Tera Max': Similar to the regular Dizer Power function, various panels open up around Grendizer's body enabling the robot to generate even more power than normally displayed. Used exclusively in a one-off manga to activate an enhanced Space Thunder. Equipment Spazers Main Article: Spazers Spazers are support vehicles used to give Grendizer more mobility, all but the original Spazer is piloted by an external pilot. Ultra Submarine The Ultra Submarine is a surface to depth vehicle used for ocean opponents. It was used for only one episode in the anime. Foreign names * American: UFO Robot Grandizer (Force Five); * Canadian: Goldorak; * French: Goldorak; * German: Goldorak; * Arab: مغامرات الفضاء: يوفو- جرندايزر; * Italian: Goldrake (TV series, 1978 dub) - Grendizer (TV series, 2010 redub, DVD release). Gallery Tumblr m9wpc6r32x1qfxv5io1 500.jpg Jhbnkm.png Bannanahead.png Gren.png Anti Gravity Storm.jpg Space Thunder.jpg Hand Beams.jpg Dizer Beam.jpg UFO ROBO GRENDIZER PROMO.jpg Tbew.jpeg F.png Dizey.jpeg We did it.png Grendizer blueprint.jpeg Sir... Can I have my arm back.jpeg Complicated Jet Scrander.jpeg I believe I can fly.jpg それは何ですか？それはグレンダイザーです!.png Tobe, Tobe, Gurendaiza.png GENDIZER.jpg SRWCrossOmega_Grendizer.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Grendizer2.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Grendizer3.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Grendizer_Super_Robot_Wars_X-Ω.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Grendizer File:SRW_A_Portable_-_Attacks_Grendizer_All_Attacks File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z_-_Grendizer_All_Attacks File:Evolution_of_FINAL_DYNAMIC_SPECIAL_(1999-2009)_v2_ファイナルダイナミックスペシャル_SRW Category:Grendizer Mecha Category:Mecha Category:Fleed Planet